Girasol
by Tedy-chan
Summary: Lo habia cuidado por tanto tiempo. Lo defendia del frio, del calor, siempre le regaba y aveces observaba su hermosura. Pero se preguntaba si aquella flor podria superar la belleza de la persona que se la otorgo...


**Hola~ me reporto(¿)**

**Aquí traigo un IvanXYao que se me ocurrió a tempranas horas de la madrugada… lo que hacen las vacaciones owoU**

**A fin de cuentas: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad y creación de poderoso e omnipotente Himuraya Hidekaz-sama n.n**

**Disfruten~**

Girasol

El frio le calaba hasta los huesos, tanto que ni el abrigo que le había brindado el ruso había sido suficiente. La nieve que de vez en cuando que volaba por ráfagas de viento, provocaban que restos de copos cayeran en sus bien recogidos y negros cabellos. Era el colmo "¿Donde estará?" Pensó el chino con notable preocupación, que esta era persuasible ya que había dejado su frecuente muletilla atrás.

Se hacia tarde, no tanto como para que obscureciese, pero si considerando el tiempo por el que se había ausentado el ruso, sin contar que la desesperación le inundaba por el frio que sentía.

Movió sus heladas manos intentando desentumirlas, y ya cansado decidió moverse, además, de que así su cuerpo tomaría cierta temperatura considerable…

Intentando dar un tercer paso, fallo torpemente. No tanto por el frio, ni tampoco por que se le había hecho mal abandonar el lugar. Se detuvo porque sintió una cálida mano tocarle el brazo impidiéndola avanzar.

-Ne~ ¿A dónde vas? Te dije que me esperaras- Reclamo el reciente aparecido rubio casi en forma de puchero, pero con aquella sonrisa imborrable… Y falsa.

-Ah Ivan… Lo siento, pensé que ya no volverías aru~- Menciono dándose la vuelta para encarar al menor.

-¿Eh? Yo jamás dejaría a China- Dijo algo triste –Fui a buscar esto, ¡mira mira!.

El asiático no pudo mas que extrañarse ante la señal del otro y pasar sus ojos sobre un objeto que había encarado el rubio. Este era lindo, amarillo, con semillas en su interior y daba el rostro al sol.

-…Una planta aru~- Dijo el Chino algo confundido, ¿Por qué le había dejado esperar por una flor?

-¡Si!- Dijo sonriendo, notando después la confusión del otro … ¿no lo recuerdas?.

Se notaba la decepción en el otro, lo cual despertó cierta lastima por parte del mayor. No quería ser grosero y no recordar algo así, pero la edad ya le estaba dando una mala jugada con su memoria…

-Eh… Creo que recuerdo aru~- Vacilo mirando la enmacetada planta…

La tristeza, melancolía y nostalgia que invadía la cara del ruso se transformo en felicidad y sonrisa al escuchar las palabras ajenas… Lo recordaba, que felicidad, y mas aun si para el era algo de suma importancia que había estado cuidando por mucho tiempo.

-Ne~ China, fui tan feliz cuando me diste esta flor- Dijo mientras observaba el objeto mencionado con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro no se lo esperaba. No recordaba del todo aquella planta, pero en cuanto el otro menciono que el se la había otorgado, el recuerdo llego a su mente casi como un switch.

-Ru-rusia aru~…- Murmuro sorprendido y ligeramente sonrosado, aliviado de que el frio calmara este efecto haciéndolo poco notable.

-… desde entonces la ha cuidado, y es difícil con este frio- Confeso sacando su sonrisa típica a una apenada, de esas que solo se atrevía a mostrar al otro.

El chino quedo sin palabras, debatiendo que sentimiento tenia que mostrar en ese momento. Estaba feliz, sorprendido, emocionado y satisfecho con las acciones y palabras ajenas, mas no sabia como corresponder estas.

Su plan de esconder su sonrojo devastadoramente fallo, y lo supo cuando vio la sonrisa de autosatisfacción en el otro y lo caliente de sus mejillas, que eso el frio podía ocultar.

El silencio inundo el momento, mas no sabían si era o no de comodidad la situación. El chino lo sentía asi por su vulnerabilidad, pero el otro todo lo contrario. Estaba sonriendo calurosamente mirando directamente al otro mientras escuchaba el viento helado y las ráfagas de aire que golpeaban sus cuerpos…

-Sabes…- Dijo el ruso interrumpiendo imprudentemente el silencio –La traje para comprobar algo…

-¿Y que es aru?

-Si es mas hermosa que tu- Confeso finalmente sonriendo.

No sabia si el sonrojo del chino era mas colorado que su traje que siempre llevaba, pero aun así la blanca nieve le delataba terriblemente.

-Y-y, ¿lo compraste?- Dijo desviando la vista, ni siquiera notando sus nervios debido a la fluidez del momento.

-Si...-

-…-

-Y Yao es mas hermoso, da~-

…La felicidad y el sonrojo del Chino no podrían ser mas estrepitosos en ese momento. Y de seguro Ivan se sentía de la misma manera al momento en el que el otro se abalanzo para abrazarle instintivamente.

Yao era su girasol, y siempre mostraba la luz…

**Cursimente, failmente y todo en ente(¿) ghei :'D**

**Final cursi y homo, pero me gusto xD**

**Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado… no planeaba publicarlo, pero después de leerlo un par de veces decidí compartirlo, ojala haya sido de su agrado nwn**

**Reviews~**


End file.
